


Despoiled Anyway

by jazzytea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Auctions, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, PWP, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzytea/pseuds/jazzytea
Summary: Stiles gets caught by an unsavory element, cut off from his pack. Peter saves him with the power of his bank account and his dick.Mostly just unrepentant Stiles smut.
Relationships: Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles/OMC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 327





	Despoiled Anyway

Stiles choked on his gag when he saw how many people were in the room. He couldn’t tell who they were between his tears and the stage lights, but the glare of were eyes was impossible to miss. A dozen pairs, maybe more. _Fuck._

As if to eclipse his thoughts, a low rumble sounded through the room, growls pitched so low that Stiles could barely hear them with his regular human ears. A few of them were Alphas, from the sounds of it—and pure animal terror stopped him in his tracks just long enough that the beta who was leading him in yanked at his leash, causing him to stumble. He fell, of course—for someone as prone to falling on flat ground in sneakers as him, balancing at all on these high heeled thigh high latex boots was a feat.

Not being able to catch himself was the kicker. With his hands bound in front of him, the best he could hope for was to turn his shoulder into it and try to save his head. That much he did manage, to a titter from someone in the crowd. Stiles made a noise as he got pulled back to standing.

What even was this operation? There was a fucking _spotlight_, and it was centered on him once he made it to the center of the room. The beta looked off to the side, relaxing when they saw something. Stiles tried to look, but right then the beta’s grip tightened and yanked the leash down, forcing Stiles to his knees.

Someone approached him from the direction the beta had looked, grabbed his neck, and pushed to bare it. Stiles shuddered when they breathed on it, the magic-blocking collar a weight that grew with his awareness. He caught sight of the person’s eyes from the corner of his own, and—red. Alpha. Not good.

“Welcome, everyone,” the Alpha smiled. “As you can see, we’ve got some fresh meat tonight. Very fresh—a virgin magic user. Be careful of the collar, and he’s harmless, but maybe there’s just a little more incentive to win the first round tonight, hmm?”

Noises of agreement came from the crowd. The Alpha pat his head as Stiles closed his eyes. The best he could hope for was getting through this for now and escaping while they thought they had won later. There was no way anyone was getting to him now, and he was pretty sure he never wanted his friends to see him like this besides.

“One hundred!” Someone shouted.

“Two hundred!” Someone else shouted from across the room. And suddenly the space exploded into a cacophony of noise.

Finally, someone called out, “Two thousand!” and the crowd petered off into mutters.

“Two thousand, is it?” The Alpha called out. “No one any higher? I can guarantee you that this one’s screams are divine.”

A tear fell down Stiles’ cheek despite his best attempts to block it all out. He figured the wolves could probably smell it even if it didn’t glint with all the lights on him.

“Twenty five hundred,” someone called out. Stiles thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

The auctioneer laughed. “A fine bid indeed. Anyone else? No? Well then, sold to the Demon Wolf for twenty five hundred American. How do you want to have him?”

The Demon Wolf. _Deucalion_. Nope. That was the sound of Stiles’s brain noping out of the building. Unfortunately for him, his body couldn’t do the same.

“This one’s responsible for me losing a valuable asset to my pack. Or two, depending on how you count them.” Deucalion replied, coming up to the stage area. Stiles could see his red eyes. Deucalion gently ran his fingers over Stiles’s head, and he’d never felt more threatened. “I could be mean about it, but I think I’d prefer a lesson that sticks.”

Deucalion unknotted the tie he was wearing and wrapped it over Stiles’s eyes, so he couldn’t see. Then he started touching Stiles’s body. He started on the back of his arm, moving to his stomach, and then his calf just to mix it up and keep Stiles guessing. It felt like an invasion, too intimate for someone he hated, but eventually it started feeling good. His cock started filling despite itself. He whimpered, a sound he hated even as he felt it push out of him.

And that was when he felt the rope wrapping around his genitals. His balls, to start. A bit was draped over his cock, and Stiles thought he was right to expect Deucalion to tie that up too, somehow, when a new sensation caught his attention. Something was going in a hole he wasn’t expecting, wasn’t prepared for, and he gasped as best he could. _There was something inside his cock. _It was a situation he’d have noped out of if he’d had any say, but there was nothing else to do about this than take it and hope to escape later.

This sensation though? There was no escaping from it. Deucalion took his time, alternating petting him and tweaking his balls or nipples with pushing the object in further. The stretch was strange all the way down. And then Deucalion hit his prostate, and it was like liquid fire. It hurt, but it also made him stand straight to attention. That was, of course, when Deucalion went back to wrapping his cock with rope.

Once he was done, he considered his work and flipped Stiles’s little skirt back down. Then he pushed Stiles around so he was on his stomach, facing away from the crowd. His knees were pushed up and to the sides so his ass was in the air, but his arms were pulled between his legs and his face was away from the crowd. Stiles’s skirt was pushed back up, exposing him to the crowd again.

But again, Deucalion was strangely gentle. He prodded at his prostate from both ends, nearly making Stiles come. He traced patterns over Stiles’s skin, making him shiver. And then, when Stiles has finally given up the goose, Deucalion pushed inside of him.

He was big. Or at least it felt like he was the quarter inch nut someone was trying to shove a half inch screw through. It was fast and hard and all the things porn stars usually called out asking for. And Deucalion made him come, or as close as he could manage at the moment, while he was still inside Stiles.

All around, not a great experience. Especially since he was entirely messy now, no condoms having been used.

Stiles was left shaking, ass high, as Deucalion re-entered the crowd with a satisfied smile on his face.

The auctioneer Alpha patted him on the ass as he came back up, and Stiles winced as he felt the cum inside slosh with his movement.

“Well, that was quite the show.” The auctioneer cheered. “Anyone think they can top that?”

Sloppy seconds cost the person who’d been beat out at the last second the previous round a thousand dollars, more than Stiles was expecting, but apparently his status as a magic user reeled in this one just as surely as his place in Beacon Hills reeled in Deucalion. This disgruntled alpha took no time at all in taking what he wanted—fucking into Stiles from behind, spinning them around so Stiles was facing everyone, and taking off the tie blindfold so he could see them from where he was reclined in Disgruntled Alpha’s lap.

“I think you could do with a permanent reminder of tonight,” Disgruntled Alpha growled into his ear. He gestured at someone, before his hands returned to touching Stiles’s sides. And then they rolled his nipples until they were lax with heat and attention. And then a new beta plunked a piece of ice on Stiles’s left nipple, making him convulse with a howl.

The ice was there only a few moments, but it was long enough to harden it into a stiff peak. Disgruntled Alpha grabbed Stiles into a bear hug that kept him from flailing, and held him there as the same beta held something new and also cold up to Stiles’s nipple. And then he pierced it.

Stiles’s body clenched for a moment with the stinging pain of the piercing, before releasing when the piercing gun did. Disgruntled Alpha chuckled. “That felt good. Again, Matt.”

And so it went on, with Matt—the beta—putting another piece of ice on Stiles’s right nipple, before piercing it to match. Stiles’s body clenched up in reaction, causing Disgruntled Alpha to hiss and fuck harder into him. “More,” he gasped.

Matt, Stiles noted, hesitated. Were there rules about piercings he needed to know about, aside from wondering how he was going to take these out later? But no, Matt went for his equipment again, this time setting up by Stiles’s left ear. And then his right. Disgruntled Alpha came when Matt was doing Stiles’s left cartilage, but had Matt do his right anyway to keep Stiles milking him. When he was done, he tipped Stiles back onto his front and slapped in a big butt plug to keep in his cum.

By this point, Stiles was exhausted. His limbs shuddered. His wrists were chafed. His whole body ached, and the piercings were tender. His cock was sore around the sound that had never been taken out. He wanted to hold himself together so he could try to free himself, but apparently that was just not in the cards. The auctioneer stepped up again.

“Another excellent show. One more for tonight, I think, and we’ll even throw in the rest of the evening for you.” The auctioneer grinned again. “Any takers?”

And Stiles tuned them all out, focusing on his breathing. It didn’t matter what happened now. There was nothing he could do to affect it. He really would have to just keep taking it one inch at a time, just as he had been.

But it got worse.

“Hello, Stiles,” a very familiar voice purred. Stiles looked up to see Peter. At first, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Was Peter going to rescue him? But no one was reacting to him being there. And then he realized—this wasn’t a rescue, not like he imagined. Peter was a paying customer. Maybe he was rescuing him from a worse fate, but more likely he’d just seen an opportunity to satisfy himself and took it. That was more like the Peter he knew.

Peter was different from Deucalion and the other alpha. He started by taking out the sound, causing Stiles to groan. And then he undid the ties on his cock and balls, leaving only the big knotted plug in his ass. He even took out the gag, although he warned Stiles against talking first. The sex came after that, with Peter feeding his cock into Stiles’s mouth, inch by inch, until it was all the way in. Stiles pulled back instinctively, but then Peter put his foot just on top of Stiles’s cock, making clear that he could crush it at any time, so Stiles made the effort to keep still.

Still, Stiles couldn’t breathe. He tried, and tears streamed down his face with the effort, but Peter was blocking his airway. Apparently Stiles choking on his cock did it for Peter too, because after pulling back just far enough for Stiles to breathe, he pushed back in the whole way, his cock filling even more as he did.

Stiles didn’t realize that that was a knot forming until he was choking on it. He gulped down the cum that came out of it, not seeing any other viable option, and did his best to breathe. Even so, his world went fuzzy around the edges. Peter was there though, and Peter wouldn’t kill him, not like this. He held onto that with both hands as he kept to the edge of consciousness for endless minutes.

It took maybe twenty before the knot went down and Stiles got to breathe again. Great gasping heaves while Peter pillowed Stiles’s head on his thigh, hand running over his head. Peter picked up the long abandoned leash and started to lead Stiles to his seat.

“Don’t you want the gag?” the auctioneer asked.

“He’s going to spend the rest of the night with his mouth full,” Peter grinned back. “I don’t think that’s going to be necessary.”

Stiles shuddered, but he was on his knees between Peter’s by the time the next person was called up, and Peter held him there, not needing to see what was going on, just making sure to hold on to the cock in front of him.

Later, Peter would offer him a covering trench coat and a way out of the building. The collar and leash came off outside of it, much to his relief. Stiles wasn’t talking much, voice too sore to, much to Peter’s amusement.

“Actions have consequences, Stiles,” he reminded. “You got yourself caught in a bad spot. You’re lucky Lydia could get in touch so quickly to figure out where you went wrong. Otherwise you’d be dealing with the real big bad wolves, and not just little old me.”

Stiles glared away from Peter, flinching away from hands that tugged at some of the new piercings.

“Now, what do we say to people who’ve helped us?” Peter teased.

“Thanks, creeperwolf,” Stiles groaned. “Just never tell anyone what happened in there.”

Peter hummed. “You weren’t completely averse, it looked like. Or I’d have stepped in earlier.”

Stiles glared, and Peter chuckled, grabbing Stiles’s cock easily. It still stiffened under Peter’s touch, he was glad to see.

“Next time, I’ll even fuck you,” Peter offered.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but pushed away to his friends. Then he realized he probably smelled like cum and the men who’d fucked him, and asked Peter for a shower.

Peter helped him get out the cum, and replaced it with some of his own. Stiles figured he’d just have to deal with it when Peter pushed most of his fist inside to clean him out. Thirty minutes, and he’d be in a pack meeting trying to pretend the whole night hadn’t happened. But he could spend a few more moments in Peter’s hands, trying to make sense of it, trying to figure out how getting caught had become getting fucked.

He didn’t get very far, mostly because when he started sharing his theories, Peter put his mouth to better use. He hadn’t been kissed by any of the wolves, but he was sure that by now his lips were one big bruise.

It was worth it for how the wolves put up their noses at the emergency pack meeting. It had been an overall success after all, Lydia told them. Peter chuckled, and Stiles shifted on a couch cushion as he pretended he agreed.


End file.
